Anniversary one shot!
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: A one-shot celebrating my second year as a writer! I travel to the ARC-V universe and make everything RANDOM and CRAZY. [Please R&R!]


**A/N WARNING: THIS 1-SHOT INCLUDES VERY CRAZY, RANDOM THINGS WRITTEN BY THE AUTHOR, IF YOU ARE SEVERELY ALLERGIC TO RANDOM THINGS, LEAVE NOW.**

"AHHHH, WHY AM I FALLING?!" I'm screaming and falling at the same time.

I'm now blinded by bright lights.

That's it.

"Oi, strange girl," My vision is blurry. "Daijobu?"

"Huh? WHA?!" My vision finally cleared to see someone I thought looked like a fruit I OH. SO. HATE TO EAT.

"S-s-s-saka-k-k-ki, Y-y-yuya?!" I'm pointing at him.

"Um, are you alright?"

I'm looking at him.

"ALRIGHT? I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!" I'm so confused! How did I end up here in the first place?

"Oi, Yuya?"

"Yeah...?" I guess he's still shocked from what happened a few secs ago.

"Are you still fused with Yuto?"

"Yes..."

"Can you go bezerk, pplllleeeeaaaassssseeee?" I say with puppy-dog eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I get out of control in that mode."

I'm thinking of a way to solve this problem, [I really wanna see bezerk in-person, otherwise, why did I come here for my second anniversary?] And then, I have it! [XD yay me!]

"Well, as it so happens, I am a FanFiction writer..."

"O...kay...?"

"And I do have the power to do whatever I want here because of that..."

Yuya looks at me weird.

"Alright Yuya,- and Yuto- prepare to see what an ARC-V fangirl's made of!" I'm saying as I adjust my nerd glasses and yell out...

"YUYA YUTO GENDERBEND~!"

A thick cloud of smoke covers them.

"KYA?! WHA?!" A feminine voice says, and the smoke clears.

Yuya and Yuto are split up. [How did I do that? *Shrugs*]

"I'm...free...?" Yuto says in his new voice.

"HEY, HOW DID YOU DO THIS TO US?! CHANGE US BACK!" Yuya screams, face red with embarrassment.

"Alright..." I'm sighing, and then pull out my phone. "But first...LEMME TAKE A SELFIE~!"

I put it as my wallpaper and changed them back.

"Who's that?" Yuya is asking and he points to Astral on my lock screen.

"Oh, his name's Astral," I'm explaining to the tomato. "He's from my fave YGO series, ZEXAL."

They have the 'this girl's crazier than I thought' face on. [I've lost count of how many people have given me that face...]

"He's from the XYZ Demension, but far in the past."

"O...kay...?" Yuya says.

"Wasn't he Yuma Tskumo's Partner during the Barian Wars?" Yuto is asking.

"Not just the Barian Wars, but everything!" I'm saying. "Yuto, you know your Protagonists!"

"I don't what's the big deal about this guy." Yuya says, and I revert into the only Aibou that's proper for things like this...

"YANDERE-VOCALIOD-AIBOU!" I'm saying as I start singing one of my favorite songs. [I'm listening to it as I write this BTW]

"iNSaNiTY, Fusou shisou desu,"

"PSYCHoPaTHY, Nonki na jinsei,"

"iNSaNiTY, Owarenai madoi"

"CaPTiViTY, Nigerarenai"

"iNSaNiTY, Fusou shisou desu"

"PSYCHoPaTHY, Nonki na jinsei"

"iNSaNiTY, Owarenai madoi"

"CaPTiViTY, Odaku ga tsudzukesou"

After this, Yuya's Knocked out Again... [Why did he have to talk smack about Neko-sama? [Asturaru]

"Un-KO Yuya." And he's awake again.

"So, are you gonna say bad stuff now?"

Yuya shakes his head.

"This place's too boring, LET'S BRING THE REST OF THE 'YU' SALAD IN SHALL WE?!"

Yuya and Yuto are staring at me now.

And in another puff of smoke, Yugo and Yuri are here!

"WHERE AM I?!" Yugo screams.

"Who's this girl?" Yuri's asking Yuya.

"Welcome to my SECOND-YEAR ANNIVERSARY ONE-SHOT Yugo and Yuri!" I say as I shake their hands.

"So, what's your name?" Yugo asks.

I put a finger to my lips.

"It's a secret..."

"So, what were you three doing?" Yugo asks.

"Well, she was singing a Psychotic song about-"

"Did you say 'Psychotic'?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, so?"

Yuri walked over to me and bowed.

"What's with the bowing all of a sudden?" I ask.

"I never knew you were so...Insane..."

I Smack his head with a salmon, the food I LOVE.

"If you even think that you could be Moi's Senpai..." I said the rest with my Aibou's Smacking the cabbage upside the head.

The Tomato, Eggplant, and Banana just looked at me with their jaws dropped.

"And that's why I could never get a boyfriend." I said as I brushed down my brown and black hair.

"Anyway, it was nice visiting you guys, see you when I write another fanfic." I said as I opened a portal back home.

"What about Yuri?" Yuto asked.

"...Fine..." I fixed him up.

"Are you gonna tell us your name?" Yuya asked.

"Okay, since you didn't become Yandere-loid's Victim...I'll tell you."

They gathered around the portal.

"Kuri-."

And with that I woke up from the couch, my face on the laptop.

"WAIT, I DN'T TELL THEM MY WHOLE NAME!" I Jumped up off the couch.

"WWWWHHHYYYY MMMMEEEEEE?!" I groaned slumping on the carpet.  
"I'm going to make a FNAF/ KI/ VOCALIOD/ YGO/PKMN Animation to cheer me up on MMD…."

I opened my computer and pulled up a Springtrap Model.

 _/I hope I can tell them next year…./_

 **A/N I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS ALREADY! o THANKS 2 EVERYONE WHO'S SUPPORTING MY STORIES, I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! X] HERES TO MORE YEARS IN THE MIRAI! XD**

 **-Kuritiragonette**


End file.
